1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair brushes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that counts the number of strokes made while brushing hair.
2. Prior Art
Teaching children to count comes in many forms. By making a daily routine a learning experience, value can be derived. While teaching children to brush their hair they can count the number of strokes, recognize the numbers displayed as a reference, and add additional numbers and again refer to the digital readout for the summation.
There are known devices that use electrical current in hair brushing appliances such as the "Electric Hair brush" of Ergaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,986 and the Electric Hair Brush" by J. Tone et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,674, and stroke counting devices such as "Golf Glove With Stroke Counter", by Conley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,850.
No device is known, however, that counts the number of strokes made in the brushing of hair.